1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a writing implement such as a ballpoint pen, a mechanical pencil, and a fountain pen. More particularly, the present invention relates to a writing implement that is suitable to be used by those with handicap in their hand and/or finger(s).
2. Description of the Related Art
Writing implements that are generally used are rodlike. These conventional writing implements are to be held by three fingers, or the thumb, the index finger, and the middle finger, when used. However, the conventional writing implement will move above through the root between the thumb and the index finger when the pen point is pushed to the paper surface when the implement is used by a user with a weak grip. Therefore, the conventional writing implement is extremely difficult to use for those with handicap in their hand and/or finger(s).